EL TIEMPO JUNTO A TI
by Claudia Gazziero
Summary: Anastasia Steele no tenía nada que perder; Christian Grey estaba a punto de perderlo todo. Seis meses viviendo juntos y un sentimiento arrollador que no se puede controlar, ni omitir. CAPÍTULO 3 ARRIBA!
1. El Trato

**50 SOMBRAS NO ME PERTENECE, ESTE FIC ES REALIZADO SIN ÁNIMOS LUCRATIVOS.**

* * *

**¡HOLA! Es mi primera intervención en este fandom, espero que les guste. Les cuento que soy partidaria del OoC, asi que esta historia diferirá un poco de los personajes originales. Obviamente, son reacciones esperables de los personajes, dados los hechos. Un abrazo a todos, y espero sus reviews!**

* * *

"Cuando la vida de Christian Grey fue destruída, llevar a su casa a Anastasia Stelle era lo peor que podía pasarle, porque no tenía ganas de volver a vivir; y ella, con la oscuridad de la muerte a cuestas se empeñaba en mostrarle que era vida"

**EL TIEMPO JUNTO A TI**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**I**

Estaba en una situación que podía acabar con los nervios de cualquiera. Esperaba la señal de Kate para salir corriendo y trepar el gran muro que la separaba de su libertad. Sin embargo, su amiga no se pronunciaba. Habían pasado ya treinta minutos y la totalidad del Centro de Reclusión de Menores estaba a oscuras y en silencio. ¿Qué había pasado con Kate? ¿Acaso la habían atrapado?

Llevaba más de un año en ese lugar, y lo único que deseaba más que la muerte era salir de ahí. Escapar para poder tener una vida con dignidad. En ese lugar ocurrían cosas aberrantes que sólo los que vivían allí conocían, y no era fácil comentarlas a cualquier persona como si se tratase de un chiste.

Anastasia Stelle había sido encerrada ahí luego de un operativo policial en el cual su madre y otras mujeres habían sido atrapadas ejerciendo la prostitución. Como ella era menor de edad, la habían llevado a ese Centro de Reclusión para menores de edad que tenían problemas con la ley. Generalmente, esos muchachos y muchachas no eran personas del todo bondadosas y reinaba la Ley del más Fuerte. Anastasia era débil, siempre lo había sido y probablemente siempre lo sería, por eso necesitaba salir de aquel lugar.

Ella y Kate habían planeado escapar. Se reunirían a medianoche en el patio, detrás del gran árbol, pero ante el gran retraso de su amiga temió lo peor. Quizás la habían atrapado al salir de los dormitorios. No lo sabía, pero esperaba que estuviese a salvo. El castigo por escapar se pagaba con tiempo, y el tiempo ahí era una tortura.

De repente, escuchó ruido en la casa, y por la puerta de la cocina pudo ver la cara de Kate. ¡Lo había logrado! Salió de atrás del árbol para ir a su encuentro, pero Kate había sido atrapada. José, uno de los hombres que trabajaba en el lugar la tenía amordazada, y ya la había visto.

Sólo atinó a echarse a correr hacia el gran muro, el hombre la siguió, dejando a Kate en el jardín.

—¡Corre Anastasia, que no te atrape! —Gritó su amiga. Esperaba que ella pudiese tener más suerte de la que había tenido ella—. Que no te atrape…

Anastasia corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso no fue suficiente. José le pisó los talones y cuando logró trepar el muro, ya había agarrado fuertemente su tobillo.

—¡Suéltame! —Chilló desesperada. No quería quedarse ahí. No quería fallar cuando había estado tan cerca. Se revolvió para que él la soltase, pero la jalaba fuertemente hacia abajo. No quería caer, mucho menos caer del lado de José.

—¡Jamás, maldita rata! No te escaparás de mí. —Amenazó, su voz era pastosa y desagradable. A pesar de ser un hombre tan joven, estaba completamente viciado.

—¡Déjame, por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! —Lloró. Lloraba de impotencia, porque por más que se esforzaba sus planes siempre se veían arruinados. El destino tenía planeado para ella cualquier cosa menos la felicidad que tanto ansiaba.

Se agarró fuertemente al muro, y José, que intentó treparlo también, soltó por error su pierna. Anastasia le asestó una patada en el rostro y se lanzó en picada por el lado del muro que le daba la libertad. Mientras caía, un trozo de vidrio del muro se incrustó en su pantorrilla.

Cayó de espaldas, sangrando de una pierna y golpeándose la cabeza. No importaba, ahora que lo había logrado sólo necesitaba desaparecer. No podía esperar a que aquel hombre saltara el muro o se diese la vuelta. Ahora era libre, y pensaba permanecer así hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Intentó ponerse de pie, estaba mareada. Su pierna sangraba mucho; se quitó con la mano el pedazo de vidrio mientras trataba de correr, pero el dolor la encegueció por un instante. Cuando notó que iba a perder el conocimiento, vio una gran luz frente a ella y luego sólo oscuridad.

El auto se tambaleó y Christian Grey supo en seguida que algo andaba mal. Detuvo el carro y se bajó, buscando una respuesta, pero lo que vio no le gustó para nada. Había atropellado a una chica, y estaba tirada en el piso justo en frente de él. A penas podía mantenerse en pie, pero estaba seguro de que había sido él el culpable. ¡Por dios, había matado a alguien!

Caminó como pudo hasta la muchacha. Era una adolescente de piel blanca y cabello negro como la noche. Sangraba de la nariz y de la pierna. —¿Estás bien? —Murmuró atemorizado.

La chica no respondió. Atinó a sacar su celular del saco y llamar a emergencias. Una mujer respondió del otro lado. —Hay una chica en la calle. Parece que está muerta.

Christian temió lo peor. En sus treinta y dos años de vida no había tenido tanto miedo de ir a la cárcel como en ese momento. Su celular sonó de regreso. —¿Sí? —Logró articular con dificultad.

—Christian, ¿estás bien? ¿Llegaste a casa?

—¿Quién es?

—¡Soy Jason, idiota! ¿Dónde estás?

—Jason, creo que maté a alguien. —Miró nuevamente a la chica, inmóvil en el piso. Se agachó para intentar despertarla de nuevo. Si Dios estaba de su lado por alguna vez, él no tendría la culpa de la muerte de una mujer nuevamente.

—¡Hey! Despierta… —Le rogó a la chica.

—¡Christian, llama a emergencias! —Escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono. Jason no entendía lo que sucedía, pero había escuchado a Christian rogarle a alguien que despertara. Seguramente había cometido una calamidad manejando ebrio durante la noche.

El sonido de la ambulancia llegó hasta sus oídos, y se sintió aliviado. Iba a levantarse para huir, pero una pequeña mano ensangrentada se arrimó a su brazo. Volteó y pudo ver unos grandes ojos azules rogándole piedad. —¡No me dejes! Tengo miedo… —Susurró la chica en un suspiro que parecía la dejaría sin vida. No quería que ella muriese, ni tampoco vivir el resto de su vida en la cárcel.

—Tranquila. —Le respondió, intentando parecer sereno también. Los paramédicos llegaron y mientras ponían a la chica en la camilla le pedían explicaciones sobre lo que había sucedido. Christian no podía responder bien a todas las preguntas, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido. Nunca había visto a la chica, sólo había sentido el estruendo del carro, y a pesar de estar ebrio, estaba seguro de que ella no se había cruzado.

Corrió a su auto, mientras los doctores subían a la muchacha a la ambulancia, pero uno de los paramédicos le impidió manejar. No tuvo más opción que entrar en la ambulancia y acompañar a la chiquilla. No podía verla claramente, el mundo aún le daba vueltas, sólo sabía que ella nuevamente se aferraba a su brazo como si se la estuviera llevando el diablo.

No supo qué decir. Nunca había pasado por una situación como aquella. Podía estar ebrio, pero no perdía su esencia. A Christian no le gustaba la intimidad ni el contacto físico con la gente. Esperaba que si esa chica se salvaba, no la volviera a ver nunca más en su vida. Aunque ella se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas, él se aferraba a su solitaria vida como una sanguijuela.

Su celular sonó nuevamente. —¿Jason?

—Christian, ¿me dirás dónde estás?

—Camino al Hospital, en una ambulancia. Te veo allá. —Jason masculló por lo bajo. Christian tenía graves problemas con la bebida. Estaba harto de él y su actitud, de él y sus problemas; y de él y la condenada empresa.

Tomó su abrigo y salió de su apartamento. Si Grey estaba en una ambulancia, era porque estaba ebrio, se había lastimado, o había lastimado a alguien. Era obvio que necesitaba de su abogado, y Jason era muy bueno solucionando los problemas de Christian, no por nada lo había mantenido en la Gerencia de la Empresa siendo un alcohólico.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Jason encontró a Christian en la sala de espera del Hospital Público. Como había supuesto, estaba ebrio y manchado de sangre; olía a whisky y no lograba articular palabra. Fue hasta la máquina expendedora de café y metió las monedas para darle a Christian una dosis que le quitara la borrachera.

—Christian… amigo. Bebe esto. —Le tendió el café. Christian levantó el rostro de sus manos y se alegró de ver una cara conocida.

—Jason, creo que estoy en problemas. —Reveló.

Jason resopló. —Eso ya lo sé, idiota. Ahora debemos pensar cómo salir de esto. Dime exactamente qué ocurrió.

Christian Grey no estaba realmente seguro. —No la vi.

—¡La atropellaste con el carro!

Pensaba que solamente había golpeado a alguien en la calle, como la vez anterior, pero al parecer esta vez, la cosa era más seria.

—¡Y es una chiquilla! —Christian bebió el café y pareció volverse más diestro.

—¿Menor de edad?

La verdad era que tampoco le importaba demasiado, sólo quería salir de ahí y acostarse en su cama. Dormir hasta el cansancio y luego morir. —¡No lo sé, Jason!

—Iré a investigar. —Se levantó y fue hasta la recepción para averiguar los detalles. Era una muchacha de diecisiete años, su nombre era Anastasia Stelle y no tenía guardián. Tenía una herida a tajo abierto en la pierna, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y numerosos golpes en todo el cuerpo, que comprometían su abdomen. Iba a pasar unos días hospitalizada. Estaban operando su pierna.

No era una situación complicada. Cuando la chiquilla despertase, Christian le ofrecería educada y gentilmente una considerable suma de dinero para evitar una demanda. Los medios de comunicación no se habían enterado y la chica no tenía guardianes. Esta vez, Christian había salido salvo de la situación, ya que no podía darse el lujo de cometer más errores. Su padre estaba a punto de destituirlo de su cargo, mientras él caía lenta y dolorosamente en un abismo sin fondo.

Christian había sido su cliente más complicado, y como su amigo, quería evitar que terminara de perderlo todo. Él era el Presidente de Grey Corporation, una de las empresas más grandes del país. Christian había tenido gloria, fama y fortuna, pero ahora estaba arruinado. A Jason le sorprendía en demasía el hecho de que la gente rica fuese tan infeliz. Estaba seguro de que su amigo lo era.

Decidió llevar a Christian a casa y volver temprano por la mañana. No tenía caso visitar a la chiquilla, ya que estaba siendo intervenida. Arrimó a Christian en sus hombros y lo arrastró hasta su carro. Él no dijo nada más durante el viaje, parecía ensimismado y hasta cierto grado, afectado con el accidente de la muchacha. Esperaba que ella no muriese en los próximos días, eso sería un golpe muy fuerte para Christian y él no necesitaba más dolor. Había tenido suficiente desgracia en su vida como para matar a alguien sin querer.

Lo subió por ascensor y buscó las llaves en su saco. A dentro, el departamento estaba oscuro y como siempre lleno de botellas de whisky, vino y ron esparcidas por toda la casa. Lo recostó en su cama y dejó su celular en el velador, para llamarlo temprano y que no tuviera excusa para no ir al Hospital a ofrecerle el trato a la chiquilla.

Christian ni siquiera lo notó. Lo dejó en su cama y se marchó hasta su casa. También necesitaba dormir, al otro día tendría mucho trabajo si el plan no resultaba, y la prensa se enteraba de lo sucedido. Además, ¿dónde había quedado el carro de Christian? Resopló molesto. No se encargaría de eso.

**II**

Anastasia despertó con la primera luz de la mañana. Estaba en una habitación blanca, en la que todo era impecable. No recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido, le dolía la cabeza y no podía moverse mucho. La noche anterior ella y Kate habían intentado escapar, pero Kate no lo había logrado. Se desesperó. ¿Dónde estaba, acaso había regresado al Centro? Esperaba que no, rogó a todos los dioses que no la dejaran volver ahí otra vez.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación y le sonrió amablemente. —¡Veo que estás despierta! Quizás estés algo somnolienta por los medicamentos pero es normal. No te preocupes por nada, sólo descansa.

—¿Dónde estoy? —articuló dubitativa.

—En el Hospital, tuviste un accidente anoche. Es normal que no lo recuerdes al principio. ¡Tuviste suerte de que el que te atropelló te trajera! Suelen escapar y dejar a los heridos moribundos en la calle. —La animó la mujer. Anastasia no le veía la suerte a ser atropellada, aún así intentó sonreír de vuelta.

Entonces, recordó todo. José jalando su pierna, ella lanzándose tres metros hacia el piso, su pierna herida, el golpe en la cabeza, el mareo, la luz intensa y luego los ojos grises de un hombre. El hombre más hermoso del mundo.

—Tienes visita afuera, tu tutor está esperando que te den el alta. —Volvió a animarla la enfermera, mientras inyectaba en su suero algunos medicamentos para el dolor—. Aunque creo que se tardará varios días.

—¿Mi tutor? ¿Quién?

—El Señor… —La enfermera miró la ficha clínica de Anastasia, y leyó el nombre del guardián—. Señor José Rodriguez.

Anastasia palideció todavía más. —¿Está segura?

—¡Claro! Llegó esta mañana buscándote. Está muy preocupado por ti. ¿Es tu hermano?

—¡No, señorita! Por favor… no lo deje entrar. Él no es mi tutor.

La enfermera no supo qué responder. Entendía que la muchacha se había escapado de un Centro de Reclusión de Menores, así que no sabía si creerle o no. José trabajaba en ese lugar, y era el tutor de la muchacha. No había datos incorrectos, ella misma los había tomado. —No creo que hayan errores. Quizás estás muy estresada aún por el accidente. De todas formas, no creo que puedas salir hoy, debes permanecer hospitalizada al menos hasta mañana.

Anastasia quería morir. José la había atrapado. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre de ojos grises que había visto? ¿Acaso había sido un sueño? ¿Necesitaba escapar también del Hospital? No podía permanecer en ese lugar, José era peligroso, debía huir de él y de su poder sobre ella a toda costa. En ese pensamiento, y gracias a los medicamentos, se durmió.

La enfermera terminó de inyectar a la bolsa una droga para que ella descansara, ya que se veía muy incordiada. Salió de la habitación sin saber si desconfiar de aquel sujeto o de la chica. Uno de los dos mentía. Decidió comentárselo al doctor de cabecera.

Christian y Jason llegaron al Hospital pasado el mediodía. Christian había tenido problemas para levantarse en la mañana. En la empresa todos estaban vueltos locos, Grey tenía mucho trabajo atrasado, y los accionistas se quejaban con su padre sobre la incompetencia de su hijo. Sin embargo, era preciso solucionar el problema de la chica. Una demanda acabaría con la vida de Christian Grey.

—¿Christian, entrarás tú o iré yo a hablar con la chiquilla? —Quiso saber Jason, para poder prepararse.

—Iré yo. Aún puedo solucionar mis propios problemas, Jason.

Su voz fue dura. Había vuelto a ser el mismo tipo frío y huraño de siempre. De todas formas aquello era más normal que un Christian rogando por su ayuda a mitad de la noche. Prefería al Christian que odiaba a todo el condenado mundo. Al menos, era más fácil tratar con él, no estaba ebrio.

La enfermera se acercó a ellos y les preguntó a quién venían a visitar. Jason dio el nombre de la muchacha, que tenía anotado en su _iphone_.

—¡Ah, Anastasia Stelle! ¿Qué son ustedes de ella?

—Somos…

Jason lo interrumpió. No podía dejar que Christian arruinara todo. —¡Somos sus amigos!

La enfermera los miró extraño. No estaba segura de si creerles o no. Todo alrededor de esa muchacha era muy extraño. —Anastasia está durmiendo por ahora, pero pueden pasar a verla más tarde. —Aconsejó.

José, quién también estaba en la sala de espera, cerca de ellos, escuchó con atención. ¿Acaso él era el hombre que había atropellado a Anastasia? Lo había visto todo desde la distancia. Cuando Anastasia se soltó y le dio una patada en el rostro cayó del muro. Entonces, corrió hasta el portón, buscó sus llaves y desesperado abrió. Cuando salió sólo pudo ver un carro detenido a la distancia y a la ambulancia llegando. Supo de inmediato que habían atropellado a Anastasia. Fue en busca del carro y condujo hasta el Hospital. A pesar de que había regresado en la mañana, anunciándose como su tutor no había podido ver a la chica.

Se acercó a los dos sujetos una vez que la enfermera se marchó. —¡Hola! Soy José, el tutor de la chica.

—¿Su tutor? ¿Eres su familiar o algo así? —preguntó desconfiado Jason. Christian no le prestó mayor atención.

—No, verás… Ella escapó anoche del Centro de Reclusión de Menores. Yo trabajo ahí, soy el encargado.

Jason lo pensó un momento. —Comprendo, entonces no eres el tutor. ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Ustedes fueron los que atropellaron a Stelle?

Jason creyó mejor no dar sus identidades, ya que ese sujeto también podría demandarlos. —¡No, para nada! Nosotros sólo la encontramos.

—Comprendo. —Musitó José, sin saber si creerles o no.

—Jason, entremos. —Ordenó Christian. La enfermera le estaba haciendo señas, la muchacha había despertado.

—¡Creo que yo debería entrar primero! —Rió José, como lanzando un chiste.

—No es preciso, tenemos que solucionar… algunas cosas con la chica. —Cortó Christian de golpe. Ambos se fueron y dejaron al tipo ahí, con la respuesta en la boca.

Anastasia estaba atemorizada, no quería recibir aquella visita. Sabía que se trataba de José, que nuevamente la sometería y que su vida acabaría para siempre. Sin embargo, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió pudo ver al sujeto de ojos grises entrar por la puerta, seguido por un simpático hombre de cabello negro y penetrantes ojos azules.

Sintió alivio. Ese hombre le daba tranquilidad. Se sintió, de repente, a salvo de cualquier peligro, a salvo de José, de sus pesadillas y de su vida en general.

—¿Tú me salvaste? —musitó con la voz apenas audible.

—¿Salvarte? —preguntó Christian, confundido.

—Sí, ayer…

—Yo no te salvé, sino que… —Iba a aclarar Christian, pero Jason lo detuvo.

—¡El llamó al 911!

La chica no sabía que había sido atropellada, no iba a interponer ninguna demanda. No era necesario darle dinero.

—¿Necesitas algo? Pagaré toda la cuenta del Hospital. —Se ofreció Christian seriamente. Al parecer, no había notado lo innecesario que era.

—¿Por qué lo harías?

—Porque soy el causante de tus lesiones. Te atropellé con mi carro anoche —dijo la verdad, Christian. Jason quiso golpearlo y a su estupidez—. Pagaré todo a cambio de que no me demandes y te indemnizaré. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Jason salió de la habitación. Christian Grey estaba más arruinado de lo que él creía. No sólo era un alcohólico, sino que se estaba volviendo un idiota. Esperó afuera. José lo observaba atentamente.

Anastasia lo pensó un poco. —Entonces fui atropellada por ti… ¿por qué me salvaste? Pudiste huir. —Rió irónicamente.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero te aferraste a mi brazo hasta que llegó la ambulancia.

Anastasia cerró los ojos. —Entiendo.

Ella solía aferrarse a cualquier cosa que le diera seguridad, y con José afuera, se aferraría fuertemente de ese hombre.

—Te demandaré.

Christian cambió su relajado semblante por un rostro duro y acusador. —Dije que pagaría todo y que te daré dinero. ¿Qué más quieres?

—No quiero tu dinero. —Reveló, asustada. Ese hombre también la atemorizaba, pero mucho menos que José. Nadie podía ser tan malo como él.

—Entonces qué, dilo rápido. —la interrogó Grey.

Anastasia suspiró y tardó en responder. Lo miró fijamente, tanto que Grey no pudo sostenerle la mirada. —Llévame contigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Christian. No había escuchado algo tan ridículo en su vida.

—¡Por favor! No permitas que el hombre de afuera: José, me lleve de regreso. —Le rogó casi llorando. Su voz sonaba desesperada.

—Él dice que es tu tutor, ¿por qué no quieres ir con él? —La interrogó reprobatoriamente.

—No quieres saberlo, créeme. No te daré problemas, no gastaré nada. Por favor… llévame contigo.

Christian calló durante un buen rato, pensando lo que la chica le había propuesto. Estaba enojado. No le gustaba que le tomasen el pelo. Lo que la chica proponía era una verdadera locura. ¿Cómo podía llevársela con él? ¿Cómo una hija, como una novia? —¿Cómo puedo llevarte conmigo? —Preguntó por fin, complicado.

—Sé mi tutor, no permitas que regrese a ese lugar.

Christian tenía bastantes problemas. Estaba a punto de ser destituido de la presidencia, tenía una depresión severa, problemas con el alcohol y las mujeres, un compromiso que no quería cerrar y ahora tenía a aquella chica que quería que él prácticamente la adoptara.

—Te demandaré si no me llevas, lo juro. —Se aferró a su brazo.

Además de todo eso, ¿tendría una demanda? No podía permitirlo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Quiso saber cuánto tiempo duraría.

—Tengo diecisiete, cumpliré la mayoría de edad en seis meses.

Sólo era por seis meses. La chica prometía no molestar, no gastar, no decir nada, no demandarlo. Le apreció razonable. Terriblemente molesto, pero razonable.

—No esperes que seamos amigos, ni que haré alguna otra cosa por ti. Lo hago solo porque no necesito una demanda ni a la prensa. Debes guardar en secreto el accidente y recuperarte lo más rápido posible.

Anastasia no lo podía creer. —¡Es en serio! ¡Muchas gracias…! –Iba a agradecerle, pero notó que no sabía su nombre. Él descubrió su incomodidad y se presentó a regañadientes.

—Christian Grey.

Ella sonrió. —Anastasia Stelle. —le tendió la mano. No sería una carga para él, lo ayudaría en lo que pudiese. Estaría agradecida por siempre.

Christian la rechazó. —No me interesa como te llames. Volveré cuando te den el alta. —Dejó a Anastasia con la mano extendida y con una sonrisa interrumpida en sus labios.

Había logrado escapar de José con éxito, pero al parecer, Grey era casi tan desagradable como él. Recordó su rostro frío y calculador, su voz dura y la falta de tacto para referirse a las personas. ¿Es que acaso Christian Grey era su nueva tortura?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Les gustó?**

* * *

_23/01/2014_


	2. Orgullo

**50 SOMBRAS NO ME PERTENECE, TAMPOCO EL ARGUMENTO NI SUS PERSONAJES. ESTA HISTORIA ES FICCIÓN SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**Chicas, debo decirles que he cambiado algunas cosas en este fanfic, porque no me cuadraban los personajes. Las cosas han quedado así:**

Anastasia, la protagonista

Christian, coprotagonista

Kate Kavanagh, amiga de Ana en el Centro de Reclusión de Menores.

Elliot Parker, abogado de Christian y amigo.

Steven Velazquez, Tutor en el Centro de Reclusión de Menores.

José Rodriguez, amigo de Ana y Kate (aún no aparece).

Hice estas modificaciones gracias a las recomendaciones de DaniCaro10, a quien mando muchos cariños, por cierto.

**También debo agradecer las palabras de: **

Elizabeth

Achley

Leelee Massen

Bratz 14

Hemelin Vegas

Bettysuazo

Constanza Margarita

Alba

.7503

Y a todas las lectoras anónimas! Aunque espero que no lo sigan siendo :3 Muchos abrazos!

* * *

"Cuando la vida de Christian Grey estaba a punto de ser destruida, llevar a su casa a Anastasia Steele era lo peor que podía pasarle, porque no tenía ganas de volver a vivir; y ella, con la oscuridad de la muerte a cuestas se empeñaba en demostrarle que la vida recién estaba comenzando.

**EL TIEMPO JUNTO A TI**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**ORGULLO**

Los días en el Hospital pasaron y el dolor en su cabeza disminuyó bastante. Su pierna se estaba recuperando bien también, aunque aún le dolía bastante caminar; estaba segura de que ese dolor era totalmente soportable. Una herida física no era nada comparada con todo lo que cargaba en su corazón.

Sólo estaba esperando que Christian Grey la recogiera, tal y como había prometido, pero las horas pasaban y no había ni rastro de él. Había conseguido que la enfermera le diera excusas a Steven, y gracias a ello se había librado de ver su asquerosa cara. Ahora temía que Grey la hubiera engañado y que Steven Velásquez la llevara de vuelta al Centro de Reclusión. Preferiría morir, se mordería la lengua al estilo japonés, se lanzaría por la ventana, se tomaría todos los medicamentos que encontrara en la farmacia, pero no regresaría a ese lugar. Lo había decidido.

Estaba ideando nuevas formas de morir cuando el imponente, importante y desagradable Christian Grey entró a la habitación. La verdad se sorprendió, ya se había convencido de que no cumpliría su palabra. Lo miró acusadoramente porque no se había aparecido en todos los días que había estado ahí. Se notaba demasiado que su existencia era una verdadera molestia para él. Tampoco esperaba que fuese diferente, pero aún así quería llevarse bien con el sujeto con el cual viviría los siguientes seis meses. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

—¿Estás lista? Nos vamos —comentó él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. ¿Esas son tus pertenencias? —le preguntó, mirando una pequeña bolsa plástica con casi nada dentro.

—Sí —respondió ella, tímidamente. Él la coartaba, se sentía pequeña a su lado.

—Vámonos —ordenó, mientras volvía a abrir la puerta y desaparecía. ¿Por qué era así? ¿Qué le costaba ser un poco más gentil? Se levantó con dificultad de la cama, con su ropa aún ensangrentada por el accidente y cojeó tras él.

Cuando lo alcanzó estaba en la recepción cancelando con su tarjeta los costos del Hospital. Recibió las facturas y se las dio. Anastasia miró el total de la cuenta: era una suma demasiado grande para ella. Se sintió todavía más mal, lamentaba ser una maldita carga para todas las personas en el mundo. Resopló.

Christian comenzó a caminar hasta la salida, sin detenerse a esperarla. No podía caminar a la velocidad a la que lo hacía él, estaba herida aún, y sus piernas eran mucho más cortas que las de él. Miró su espalda ancha saliendo de la clínica y supo que sólo eso sería lo que vería durante los seis meses que estaría con él.

Las enfermeras se despidieron de ella con las manos y le desearon suerte. Anastasia las saludó de regreso y prometió volver a los controles médicos. Ellas sonrieron de vuelta y la chica corrió a duras penas para alcanzar al sujeto. Él Estaba esperándola en su auto, y apenas la vio llegar entró en él. Anastasia entró también, en el asiento del copiloto y lo miró de reojo. Había un ambiente muy pesado, se notaba su molestia y Ana lamentó comprometer su vida por un segundo. Tampoco era su intención arruinar su existencia de esa manera, pero lo necesitaba.

Pensó en todas las posibilidades: quizás era casado, o tenía hijos pequeños. ¿Cómo les explicaría a todos quien era ella, cuando no era absolutamente nadie? Él tenía motivos para odiarla, lo había chantajeado de la manera más burda posible y se sintió mal por eso. Durante el tiempo que estuviera con él, le haría las cosas fáciles. Aunque él no lo valorara, ella estaba muy agradecida con él. Gracias a Grey, podría esperar a cumplir la mayoría de edad a salvo.

Recordó a su amiga Kate y lamentó el hecho de que ella no hubiera podido escapar. Aunque Christian no lo supiera, estaba siendo un héroe: la estaba salvando de lo que su amiga estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Seguramente Steven estaba muy enojado con ella por eso, y se estaba desquitando con Kate. Cerró los ojos, intentando detener su imaginación.

—¿Sabes? Estaré agradecida toda la vida por lo que estás haciendo. —Intentó entablar una conversación.

—¿Y qué estoy haciendo? —Exigió saber Christian duramente—. Sólo estoy siendo chantajeado por una niña tonta.

Lo miró por el espejo del auto. —Ahora crees eso, pero quizás algún día lo entiendas.

—¡No lo creo! —ironizó el sujeto a su lado.

No intentó charlar más en lo que quedó de viaje. A Christian Grey no le entraban razones. Era una persona demasiado cerrada, intransigente y estaba convencido de que él era la única persona en el mundo.

Grey entró en el estacionamiento subterráneo de un lujoso edificio, que daba a una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad y cerca del mar. Estacionó el carro y se bajó de él sin mirarla. Anastasia lo observó caminar hasta su puerta y abrirla para ayudarla a bajar. Ese pequeño gesto le hizo ver que él sólo era un hombre perturbado, al igual que ella. Después de todo, quizás sí tenía una oportunidad de agradecerle sinceramente lo que estaba haciendo, y que él lo comprendiera.

La ayudó con su pierna lastimada y la invitó a seguirlo de manera grosera. Anastasia lo siguió al ascensor. Había muchos autos lujosos en aquel estacionamiento. ¿Cuán rico era Christian Grey? El edificio se veía muy alto y moderno también. La pregunta resonó en su cabeza otra vez. ¿Quién era él? Quería saberlo.

Se metieron en el ascensor y Christian sacó una llave. —Ésta es la llave de la casa. Úsala con responsabilidad. —Se la dio.

Anastasia la tomó tímidamente. —Gracias.

—No me lo agradezcas, no es necesario. No estoy haciendo esto por ti, sino por mí. Quiero que lo recuerdes y que no te entrometas en mi vida. Vivirás en mi casa, pero no conmigo. Tenlo presente —sentenció.

—Lo tendré presente. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que existo —concedió la chica.

La puerta del cubículo se abrió y Ana descubrió que estaban en el piso 30, demasiado alto para ella. De sólo pensarlo sintió vértigo absoluto. En el piso había sólo una puerta, la de Christian. Metió una llave idéntica a la suya y la abrió.

Una ráfaga de viento la golpeó en la cara. Adentro estaba oscuro y todas las ventanas estaban abiertas. Adentro había un olor a alcohol que podía embriagar a cualquier persona y aunque estaban las ventanas abiertas a cabalidad el hedor no menguaba. La casa era totalmente blanca y masculina, nada familiar. Christian vivía solo, de eso estaba segura. Nadie más que él podía vivir allí.

Él se detuvo en el medio y empezó a hablar sin mucho interés. —Esta es mi casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, siempre que los medios no se enteren. No des entrevistas, no dejes que te alcancen los periodistas en caso de que se enteren de nuestro trato. Puedes pedir comida a mi cuenta, lo que quieras. Luego Elliot traerá tus documentos y las tarjetas de crédito. No te metas en mi habitación ni cambies la casa. ¿Entendiste?

Anastasia lo observó dubitativa. Nunca había vivido en una casa y no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse con él, pero procuraría obedecer todo lo que él había dicho. —Entendí —murmuró intimidada.

—Bien. La de allá es tu habitación. —Indicó con su dedo una puerta en el costado izquierdo del departamento. Luego de eso, se metió en su cuarto y no volvió a salir.

Anastasia miró a su alrededor. Sola en la sala de un desconocido se sentía totalmente perdida. Frente a ella había un gran ventanal. Caminó hasta él y sin salir al balcón, vio que la vista era maravillosa. Después de todo, estaban en el piso treinta, se veía toda la ciudad, las copas de los árboles y se sentía la brisa fresca sobre la cara. Cerró la ventana, era tarde y ya hacía frío.

Todo era blanco, las paredes, los sillones, y los muebles azules. La decoración era simple y hermosa, pero estaba arruinada por el desorden y las botellas de licor. Incluso los sillones tenían manchas de vino tinto. Al parecer, Christian no le daba mucha importancia a su Hogar, ni a nada que no fuese él mismo.

Se levantó las mangas del chaleco y tomó las botellas. Buscó un basurero en la cocina estilo americana, pero al no encontrarlo optó por usar una bolsa plástica que encontró en una de las despensas vacías. Christian ni siquiera tenía platos, sólo vasos y copas para todos los licores. ¿Qué comía?

Abrió el refrigerador y como lo supuso, estaba completamente vacío. Sólo había cerveza adentro y estaba caducada. En los cajones había sólo un servicio de plata para una sola persona. Se sintió realmente sola cuando lo descubrió. Ella era como un bebé que nadie quería que viniera al mundo, pero lo hacía, y entonces no tenía lugar.

Caminó hasta el living y se sentó en los sillones. Eran muy cómodos y confortables. Su pierna le dolía con cada paso que daba. Descansó unos momentos y luego siguió limpiando un poco el piso y recogiendo los trastes vacíos.

Estaba en eso cuando sonó un extraño timbre. Caminó sigilosamente hasta la puerta y miró por el pequeño ojo. Era el sujeto de ojos azules que acompañaba a Christian siempre. Le abrió la puerta y lo saludó. Él la saludo de regreso, con mucho más ánimo de lo que podría hacerlo Christian alguna vez.

—¡Veo que ya estás aquí! Estaba preocupado de que Christian te hubiera abandonado en el Hospital.

—Él me trajo hasta acá…—explicó Anastasia.

Elliot Parker se sentó en el sofá y regó un montón de documentos sobre la mesa de centro. —¡Toma asiento! —La invitó.

Anastasia obedeció y se sentó frente a él. El continuó. —Ahora… quiero que me expliques bien de qué va todo esto. ¿Por qué le pediste a Christian que te trajera hasta acá? Sinceramente… es bastante fuera de lo común.

Ella rió. Era cierto, pero ella no era una persona normal. —No te puedo dar razones, pero te puedo asegurar que no sé quién es Christian Grey. Que no me aprovecharé de él ni de su dinero, y que cuando cumpla dieciocho años no me volverás a ver jamás.

Elliot la miró aún desconfiando, pero luego prosiguió. —Está bien. Bueno, aquí traje tu nueva cédula de identidad. Me tomé la atribución de inventar tu firma, ya que la enfermera me dijo que tenías prisa. —Le tendió el documento. La firma era una "X"

Anastasia no pudo evitar reír ante su falta de creatividad. —Te lo agradezco.

Elliot se sintió un imbécil por no haber inventado una firma con más sentido, pero a la chica ni siquiera le había molestado. La verdad era que no se veía como una mala persona. Su rostro reflejaba a una persona realmente pacífica y honesta. —Este es el contrato de tutoría, también ya está firmado por ti, sólo falta Christian. ¿Salió?

—Está en su habitación. No ha salido desde que llegamos.

—¿Dijiste algo malo? Debes saber que Christian es una persona realmente… especial. Ten cuidado con lo que dices, y con lo que haces. Ten cuidado con todo. —Aconsejó sinceramente.

—Gracias, lo recordaré… —sonrió Anastasia. En verdad agradecía el gesto de Elliot, y cualquier cosa que la ayudara a sobrevivir con Christian Grey.

El rubio se levantó y llamó a la puerta de su amigo. —¿Estás ahí? Sal para que firmes unos documentos.

Se tardó varios minutos, pero finalmente salió de la habitación. Su cabello estaba despeinado, pero seguía viéndose igual de imponente que la primera vez que lo había visto.

Christian miró a su alrededor en seguida. La casa estaba limpia, no había botellas de alcohol, y la basura había sido recogida. Se sintió profundamente molesto por eso. Le había advertido a la chica que no se entrometiera en nada y lo primero que hacía era ordenar sus cosas. No le gustaba.

—Te dije que no te metieras en nada —acusó iracundo, mirando a la chica con un semblante duro.

—Yo… sólo recogí la basura.

—"…no cambies la casa", ¿recuerdas? —le recordó. Se lo había dicho hacía apenas una hora, y era lo primero que hacía. ¿Acaso era estúpida?

Anastasia notó su error. —Yo… disculpa —musitó entrecortada. Christian parecía una bestia.

Elliot lo escrutó con reprobación. ¿Hasta cuando le daría problemas? Estaba dudando seriamente de que él estuviera capacitado para dirigir su empresa, y tenía pruebas de ello. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada más que ayudarlo como su abogado. Aquel era su empleo y no podía perderlo. —Christian, es sólo un poco de orden. Lo necesitas…

—¡No te metas, Elliot! —gritó iracundo, mientras revisaba la casa—. No me gusta que se metan en mis cosas, ni en mi vida. Si esta chiquilla lo hizo deberá sufrir las consecuencias.

Anastasia sintió miedo. ¿Acaso pensaba castigarla por haberlo chantajeado? ¿Qué haría con ella?

—Lamento decirte que no puedes hacerle nada, está en el contrato —acotó Elliot, con voz seria.

—Un contrato que aún no he firmado. —Su semblante cambió. Pareció tranquilizarse—. Es más, no lo firmaré. Me retracto… ¡me retracto de todo! Quiero que se vaya.

La apuntó con el dedo y el mundo de Anastasia cayó al piso. No podía retractarse, no cuando había llegado tan lejos de Steven. —No puedes hacerlo… —rogó, lágrimas comenzaron automáticamente a amenazar con caer de sus ojos.

—Claro que puedo, y lo haré —sentenció el hombre.

Elliot trató de intervenir. —Christian, recuerda que la chica te tiene en sus manos…

—No me importa que destruya mi vida —la miró con odio—, ¿qué más da? Ya estoy arruinado de todas formas.

—Christian, recapacita. Si tu padre se entera que atropellaste a la chica en estado de ebriedad te sacará de la presidencia.

—Elliot, me conoces. Sabes que eso no me importa. Estoy harto, no quiero ver a esta chica nunca más. Desaparece. –Se dirigió a ella.

—¡Teníamos un trato! ¡No puedes dejarme así, lo prometiste! —le gritó Ana, enojada.

—¡No me interesa!

Anastasia no pudo articular palabra. Quería llorar, iba a explotar. Sentía impotencia y frustración, pero sobretodo, se negaba a aceptar lo que Grey decía. No quería regresar. No porque su departamento fuese lujoso ni porque él tuviera más dinero que la Reina Isabel, sino porque su vida dependía de su palabra. Ya le había prometido que no lo molestaría en nada. ¡Si lo había molestado volvería a poner la basura en su lugar! ¡Si quería que le trajera nieve del ártico ella lo haría! Sólo necesitaba su protección. Él era su último recurso. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? ¿Qué más quería?

Lo miró con rabia y luego decidió tragarse todo su orgullo. Aquello no era nada comparado con su vida junto a Steven. Plantó sus rodillas en el piso de golpe, ignorando el dolor de su pierna, y se arrodilló frente a él como si estuviera rezando hacia la Meca. —Por favor, no me pidas que me vaya. Haré todo lo que digas, no comeré nada, no molestaré, pero por favor no me envíes de regreso.

Elliot la observó sorprendido e intentó levantarla, pero ella se negó. —Tendrás toda mi gratitud y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Después de eso, no volverás a saber de mí. —Lloró.

¿Qué importaba una humillación más en su vida, después de todo lo que había vivido? Aquello no era nada. ¡Nada! Levantó el rostro surcado de lágrimas y miró a Christian, esperando su respuesta.

—Christian, firma los papeles de una vez. No hagas más problemas, te lo agradecería. —Comentó Elliot, luego de ver con lástima a la chica. Desde hacía décadas que nadie se arrodillaba para pedir un favor. ¿A qué le temía tanto la chica? Sintió pena por ella y porque su última alternativa fuese Christian Grey, el hombre más perturbado sobre el planeta.

Christian estaba descolocado. Nunca una persona había recurrido a semejante muestra de humillación y sumisión para que él hiciera o deshiciera algo. No estaba acostumbrado, y le incomodaba de sobremanera. Él no era Dios para decidir sobre la vida de otras personas, y podía darse cuenta de que era la persona menos capacitada para hacerlo. No quería tener nada que ver con la chica, pero ella insistía en aferrarse desesperadamente a él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba ir? No creía que todo ese _show_ fuese por su protección. No había otra explicación, era su dinero. No podía ser nada más. La chica quería darse la gran vida durante seis meses.

—Amigo, no alarguemos más esto. En el contrato está estipulado que ella no puede interferir con nada, y el saldo de su tarjeta es mínimo. Sólo sirve para la alimentación y la ropa, con suerte —comentó, viendo a la chica, que aún vestía una tenida manchada de sangre seca.

—Dame ese contrato… —ordenó el peliplata. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo leyó rápidamente, mientras se sentaba en el sillón, al lado de la joven—. Levántate… —resopló con molestia a Ana, que yacía aún arrodillada en el piso como Jesucristo.

Anastasia se sentó junto a él en el sillón, pero guardando cierta distancia, y miró a Elliot agradecidamente. Él le respondió con una sonrisa genuina.

—Está bien, todo parece estar en orden. Dame el lápiz. —Pidió Christian, mientras terminaba de revisar el documento.

Elliot le tendió un bolígrafo y el resto de las copias. Christian plasmó una sofisticada firma en cada uno de los contratos, y luego su huella digital con tinta azul. Le tendió las copias a la chica para que marcara su dedo al lado de su supuesta firma.

Anastasia lo tomó dubitativamente y sin poder creerlo. Miró a Elliot nuevamente y este le dio su aprobación con la mirada. Plasmó su dedo pulgar y todo acabó. Estaba hecho, le dio los papeles al abogado antes de que Christian volviera a retractarse, no se atrevió a decir nada.

Christian se levantó y volvió a meterse en su habitación, sin despedirse de Elliot. Al parecer, los modales no eran el punto fuerte de Grey.

—Bueno, ya está hecho. Te recuerdo que debes cumplir todo lo que dijiste hace un momento, o Christian es capaz de deshacer su palabra. No es un hombre en el que puedas confiar realmente, así que te recomiendo no causarle problemas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien.

—Bien, esta es tu tarjeta de débito. Procura no consumir demasiado. Cómprate ropa y comida.

—No la necesito —aseguró.

—¡Claro que la necesitas! Estás en harapos —resolvió el rubio, sin dar espacio para protestas. Anastasia aceptó la tarjeta y agradeció.

Se despidieron educadamente y se marchó sin causar alboroto, de la misma forma en la que había llegado. En la soledad del departamento, no tuvo otra opción más que meterse en la habitación que él le había señalado.

Abrió la puerta y descubrió que era amplia y que todo estaba nuevo, desde la cama hasta los muebles y el espejo. Tenía baño privado, no podía esperar menos para un _penhouse_. Se recostó sobre la cama y descansó su pierna que aún le dolía en demasía.

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así de aliviada. Christian podía ser la persona más difícil sobre la Tierra, pero estaba segura de que vivir con él era mucho mejor que cualquier otra de sus opciones. Estaba decidida a hacerle entender a Christian que lo que había hecho merecía un galardón, aunque él no lo notase. Para los ricos era demasiado fácil ayudar a alguien, sólo debían tener la voluntad y darse cuenta de que la vida de muchas personas podía cambiar gracias a ellos.

Grey debía saber lo mucho que significaba su ayuda para ella. Ella misma se encargaría de hacérselo ver. Se lo agradecería siempre y lo ayudaría a dejar de ser un huraño. Christian Grey entendería que él era una buena persona, en ese pensamiento se durmió plácidamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía la certeza de que no despertaría a mitad de la noche para sufrir los abusos de un hombre que había terminado de arruinar su vida.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**_¿Y? ¿QUÉ LES PARECE?_**

* * *

Publicación: 01/02/2014


	3. Furia

**50 SOMBRAS NO ME PERTENECE, EL ARGUMENTO Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE E.L JAMES  
**

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

Chicas! Mil disculpas por tardarme, pero estaba de vacaciones sin Computador. :( Espero que este cap. lo compense, les recuerdo que esta es una historia larga, intensa y extensa. Espero les guste este cap.!

Especiales agradecimientos a:

Ashley

Carolyn

Kasleal

Elizabethamberlufor

Alba

Bratz14

Nikitta27

Aarcasaca

Lico01

Y a todas las lectoras anónimas!

Los invito a agregarme a facebook, estaré encantada de conocerlas! (En mi profile está mi perfil)

**Abrazos!**

* * *

"Cuando la vida de Christian Grey estaba a punto de ser destruida, llevar a su casa a Anastasia Steele era lo peor que podía pasarle, porque no tenía ganas de volver a vivir; y ella, con la oscuridad de la muerte a cuestas se empeñaba en demostrarle que la vida recién estaba comenzando.

**EL TIEMPO JUNTO A TI**

**Claudia Gazziero**

**CAPÍTULO III**

**FURIA**

**I**

Estaba durmiendo profundamente cuando un ruido violento la despertó estrepitosamente. Tragó saliva y se levantó rápidamente. Era él, necesitaba escapar. Recapacitó luego, no era bueno hacerlo. Cuando Bankotsu prendió la luz del cuarto se encegueció por un instante, y su compañera de cuarto, la pequeña Candice, despertó asustada.

—¿Qué sucede, Kate? —preguntó ella, con voz infantil.

No podía permitir que una niña pequeña viera lo que pronto sucedería en ese cuarto. La tranquilizó y le pidió que durmiera. Ella asintió y en unos segundos estuvo completamente sumida en el sueño.

Quiso llorar, y maldijo el día en que su huída había fracasado. Al menos Anastasia lo había logrado, eso la tranquilizó, pero en un mínimo porcentaje. Se puso sus zapatos y siguió a Bankotsu, que la esperaba en el umbral de la puerta sin decir palabra alguna. A esas alturas, ya ni siquiera era necesario que usara la violencia.

Anastasia se revolvió incómoda en su cama, no podía olvidar y Bankotsu la atormentaba incluso en sueños. Estaba preocupada por Kate, sabía que ella no estaba bien; era imposible que lo estuviera con la huída frustrada. Se levantó complicada, revolviéndose el cabello y salió de la habitación en busca de un vaso de agua.

Sentía un nudo en su garganta, quería llorar. Lamentaba profundamente haber sido víctima de una vida que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, no había en ella ninguna cosa buena que pudiera recordar. Observó las blancas paredes a su alrededor, todo era tan impecablemente frío y desolador. La verdad era que estaba asustada, vivía con un hombre que si se lo proponía podía transformarse en una bestia igual o peor que Bankotsu y no sabía si estaba conforme con eso.

No, nada podía ser peor que Bankotsu. Recordó los profundos ojos grises que la habían rescatado aquella noche, y lo asustados que se veían; completamente vulnerables ante el miedo de acabar con su vida. No, Christian no podía ser malo, sólo estaba perturbado. Se asomó por el balcón con el vaso de agua entre sus manos. El viento frío se filtró por sus ropas rotas y sucias, calando su piel. ¿Qué pasaría si muriera en ese momento? Se preguntó, luego de ver hacia abajo. La ciudad parecía un abismo bajo sus pies. Su cabello se desordenó y Anastasia supo, en la soledad de la noche, que nadie lloraría por su muerte. Eso sin duda solucionaría los problemas de Christian y ya no tendría que cargar con una incómoda muchacha sin hogar.

Suspiró, no podía hacerlo. Se metió de regreso en la casa temiendo por sus decisiones. No quería morir cuando aún faltaba tanto por descubrir. Quería saber lo que era el amor, la compañía y el deseo de compartir su vida con alguien. No podía irse de ese mundo así, habiendo sido solamente infeliz. Se lanzó sobre el sillón sintiendo lástima de ella misma y odiándose por eso. ¿Cómo podía ser tan desafortunada?

Escuchó un ruido y luego vio aparecer a Christian, se había levantado para coger algo de la cocina. ¿Agua? Se camufló en la penumbra de la sala para no molestarlo y lo observó. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y él se servía una copa de vodka puro. ¿Era alcohólico? Tuvo la certeza de que sí lo era, pero no sabía por qué. Se veía realmente triste, no se parecía en nada al sujeto duro y férreo con el que había discutido hacía unas horas.

Él, a torso desnudo, se lavó la cara en el lavaplatos y sin secarse, caminó de regreso hasta su habitación, mientras bebía despacio de su copa. Anastasia aprovechó que él desapareció para meterse en su cuarto, no quería incordiarlo, tenía miedo hasta de respirar. Una vez adentro se lanzó sobre su cama y evitó pensar en él. Necesitaba descansar.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó al alba, ya que no había cerrado la cortina y la primera Luz de la mañana le llegó de lleno en el rostro. Se levantó y se duchó en su baño privado, el cual era totalmente de lujo. Lamentó el hecho de no tener ropa y tener que utilizar la tarjeta de crédito que le había dado el joven Elliot. No quería abusar de su hospitalidad, pero realmente lo necesitaba.

Salió del departamento intentando no meter ruido y buscó una tienda que estuviera abierta a esas horas de la mañana. Sólo encontró un mercado 24/7, en el cual compró camisetas en oferta, ropa interior, _yeans_ y zapatillas; además de un montón de verduras y víveres para preparar un desayuno decente.

Cuando regresó al departamento ya eran las ocho de la mañana y al parecer Christian aún estaba en la casa. Podía sentir cómo su celular sonaba una y otra vez, y a él apagándolo a cada momento. Quizás no era muy bueno para levantarse, o había surgido algo que ameritaba su presencia. Se preocupó por eso, lo más seguro era que tuviera que ir a trabajar, y no pensaba salir de la cama.

Se vistió con la ropa que había comprado y lanzó a la basura los harapos que había vestido, rasgados y ensangrentados. Esperó un rato, antes de decidirse a golpear su puerta, mientras tanto preparó un suculento desayuno saludable para él. Probablemente tenía resaca, así que intentó cocinar algo liviano que no destruyera su estómago. Puso la mesa para dos y esperó.

Cuando Christian salió, apurado y considerablemente retrasado lo primero que notó fue el olor a comida. Fue hasta la cocina, pero la chica no estaba ahí. Detestaba que se inmiscuyeran en su vida, no necesitaba una niñera que se preocupara por su alimentación, mucho menos si era una chiquilla necia. Fue hasta la sala y entonces la vio, dormida y con la mesa preparada para dos personas. ¿Lo estaba esperando?

Iba a salir sin hacer ruido, pero tropezó con una de las botellas que estaba al pie de la mesa. Anastasia se sobresaltó enseguida y se levantó como si estuviera en un cuartel del ejército. Lo observó asustada.

—Yo… preparé el desayuno —habló, aún temerosamente. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a ese sujeto y probablemente nunca lo sabría.

—No lo necesito.

Dicho esto, se encaminó a la puerta y desapareció tras ella. Así, sin agradecer ni tomar en cuenta el hecho de que alguien quisiera agradarlo. Anastasia se sentó nuevamente en la mesa y empezó a comer sola a regañadientes. Nunca le había gustado sentarse a la mesa en completa soledad, aquello la hacía recordar momentos de su fragmentada infancia, esperando a su madre y finalmente durmiéndose en la vigilia. Recordó también la tan cruel sensación de la soledad y se sintió frustrada. Al menos en el Centro de Reclusión tenía a Kate, una amiga que la acompañaría siempre y que sufría sus mismos pesares. Ahí no tenía a nadie, y Christian Grey estaba muy lejos de dejar que ella significara algo para él.

¿Cómo podía hacer que Christian dejara de verla como una amenaza?

II

Christian se subió a su carro incordiado. Odiaba la forma en que esa chiquilla pretendía ser simpática. ¿Acaso no entendía que lo estaba molestando? Nunca en su vida había sido víctima de un chantaje tan básico y ruin. No podía creer que había caído en la telaraña de una estúpida chiquilla con intenciones desconocidas, pero claramente ambiciosas. Era como todas, sólo quería aprovecharse del dinero y poder de un Grey, agradecía que al menos no intentara seducirlo, aquello sería considerablemente más engorroso.

Condujo a máxima velocidad hasta la empresa, ganándose el desprecio de todos los conductores que estuvieron en su camino. Cuando llegó al edificio, le dio las llaves del auto a uno de sus empleados y entró sin saludar a nadie. En el hall de la empresa todo el mundo parecía interrumpir sus labores para rendirle honor a su llegada, aunque evidentemente lo hacían por obligación. No era como si le interesara tampoco, pero odiaba el hecho de que todo el mundo hablara a sus espaldas e hicieran teorías sobre su vida.

Su vida era simple, no había grandes lujos, tampoco grandes amigos ni mucho menos un gran amor. No había nada, y le gustaba así, haría todo lo que fuese necesario para mantener a las personas alejadas. Detestaba la compañía y la responsabilidad que tenía con ella como presidente, también a su padre por obligarlo a ser alguien que no era. Aún así, esa condenada empresa era lo único que tenía y estaba decidido a protegerla.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina lo primero que vio fue a su anciano padre sentado en su escritorio, esperándolo.

—Vienes retrasado —acusó Carrick—. ¿Crees que es un buen ejemplo para los empleados que su presidente llegue tarde?

Christian resopló, no tenía ánimo de escuchar los berrinches de su padre. —¿A qué has venido? Vayamos al grano —ordenó, mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en un perchero. ¿Por qué su secretaria no le había avisado sobre la visita de su padre? ¡Qué molestia!

—Un rumor ha llegado a mis oídos y venía a cerciorarme de que sólo es un rumor.

La voz pastosa y el hablar lento de su padre sin duda podían poner nervioso a cualquiera, pero no a él. Seguramente ya se había enterado de la chiquilla y no dejaría que metiera las manos en ese asunto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que tu alcoholismo está llegando demasiado lejos, es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Internarme en un centro de rehabilitación? —Se mofó, mientras se sentaba frente a él.

Carrick Grey era un hombre de cartas tomar, pero a esas alturas de la vida, a Christian no le importaba. Ya lo había perdido todo. —Quiero que te deshagas de la chica. Cuando la prensa se entere habrán muchas suposiciones, ¡ella es menor de edad! Por Dios del Cielo, ¿cómo no pensaste en eso? Incluso podrían encarcelarte.

—Estoy de manos atadas, no quiero que me encarcelen por conducir en estado de ebriedad y provocar un accidente. ¿Qué es peor?

—¡Por supuesto que la chica! Dirán que es tu amante, que es estupro, que eres un hombre perverso.

Christian lo miró directamente a los ojos. —¿Y no lo soy?

—No me intimidas, Christian. Deshazte de la chica o yo mismo me encargaré.

Bueno, eso no era realmente un problema para él. Si su padre quería deshacerse de ella entonces le estaría haciendo un favor. Seguramente él tenía más influencias y podría sacarla de su camino. Carrick se levantó y caminó con su bastón cuyo mango estaba bañado en oro puro, y salió de la oficina sin despedirse.

Se sentó en su escritorio, su vida apestaba, estaba totalmente malhumorado. Todos se empeñaban en entrometerse en su vida. ¿Cómo no podían entender que quería estar solo y ocuparse de sus propios problemas? No necesitaba de absolutamente nadie (salvo a Elliot, algunas veces), no quería compañía, ni mucho menos que la gente lo viera y se interesara por él. ¿Por qué demonios era tan difícil de lograr?

III

No le importaba lo que Christian dijera sobre la limpieza, ya no vivía solo y debía respetar el hecho de que a ella no le gustaba vivir entremedio de la basura. Levantó todo lo que encontró tirado y limpió toda la suciedad. Incluso fue al mercado en busca de una vajilla nueva, y útiles de aseo. No podía vivir en ese lugar bajo las reglas de Christian Grey. Él, claramente, no estaba interesado en tener una buena vida, y aquella sería su forma de agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella.

Cambiaría esa casa, aunque a él no le gustara. Estaba harta de estar subordinada a las órdenes de otras personas. Si a él no le gustaba bien podía chantajearlo nuevamente. Estaba decidida, haría algo por ese hombre viciado. Aquello era lo único que podía hacer para retribuirle el hecho de haberla salvado. Le enseñaría lo que era una vida decente.

Además, si era sincera consigo misma, él necesitaba ayuda. Le daba un poco de lástima ver como repelía a las personas. ¿Cómo había llegado a ser así? No lo entendía. Su cerebro se iluminó de repente, sabía que no estaba bien, pero moría de ganas de averiguar mucho más sobre él, y sólo podría hacerlo si entraba a su cuarto. Christian Grey jamás hablaría sobre él mismo, eso era obvio. Tocó la puerta por si las moscas y, al ver que nadie respondía, giró la perilla lentamente hasta que la puerta estuvo abierta.

Adentro y como era de esperarse, todo era completamente blanco. La cama estaba deshecha y había un fuerte olor a alcohol. No quiso abrir la ventana o él lo notaría en seguida. La ropa estaba tirada por todas partes y había copas vacías y sucias por doquier. Se sentó en las sábanas y levantó la vista. Frente a ella había un cuadro que contenía una gran fotografía de una mujer. Era una mujer hermosa, de cabello negro y largo, y unos profundos ojos bermellón.

Ya lo entendía, Christian tenía novia, aunque no lo parecía. Pero, ¿dónde estaba? Porque parecía que ella no se había aparecido por ahí durante años. Quizás habían roto hacía poco y probablemente él aún no se reponía de la ruptura. Además, ella era bellísima y obviamente jamás volvería a encontrar a una mujer como esa. Entendió su sufrimiento, era muy difícil cortar los lazos con un ser amado.

Escuchó que golpeaban la puerta y saltó de la cama de Christian para correr a velocidad máxima fuera de su habitación. Su corazón se encogió temiendo lo peor, si él la descubría hurgando en sus cosas jamás se lo perdonaría. Cerró la puerta despacio y se arregló el cabello antes de abrir.

Delante suyo estaba la mujer de la fotografía, aunque traía otro corte de cabello. Alta y blanca, despedía elegancia por cada poro de su piel. La miró embobada durante unos segundos, deseando algún día poseer una belleza parecida.

—¿Si? —habló, tímidamente—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

Ella rió irónicamente y pasó a su lado sin siquiera saludarla. Se sentó en el sillón y la observó reprobatoriamente. Luego de unos segundos de examinarla de pies a cabeza, finalmente se decidió a hablar. —Vine a ver si era cierto, y al parecer lo es. ¡No puedo creer que Christian haya caído tan bajo!

Bien, había ido a ofenderla. Aunque pensó que seguramente era natural odiar a una mujer que vivía en casa de tu ex, ella no merecía ser tratada de ese modo, aunque estuviera acostumbrada. —No es lo que usted piensa.

—¿Y qué es lo que estoy pensando? —Se mofó ella.

—El Señor Christian… yo… no tenemos nada que ver, fue un accidente. —Intentó aclarar, con las palabras entrecortadas. Sin duda eso la hacía ver mucho menos glamorosa de lo que ya se veía.

—¿Un accidente? —Esta vez ella se carcajeó sin ninguna educación—. No puedo creer que Christian haya caído en tus garras, no eres más que un esperpento.

¡Y eso que no la había visto con la ropa del día anterior! Era un esperpento sí, pero un esperpento digno, y no iba a permitir que ella la tratase de ese modo. —Como no tiene ánimos de escuchar y quiere suponer lo peor, sugiero que se vaya a su casa. —Se armó de valor y la observó expectante, rogando que ella se intimidara y decidiera irse.

No funcionó. Evidentemente, sus palabras habían tenido el efecto contrario en la mujer. Ella se levantó y caminó todos los pasos hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca suyo. Con los tacones aguja que ella utilizaba, Anastasia se sintió disminuida en todos los sentidos de la palabra. —Escucha, prostituta. No creas que te quedarás mucho tiempo en la casa de Sessh… Mejor ve preparando tus maletas de antemano, porque acabaré contigo.

—No tengo nada que perder… —respondió, suplicando que las ganas de llorar no explotaran antes de que ella se marchara. Si había algo que odiaba en el mundo, era ser llamada prostituta. Sintió cómo toda la furia, frustración y pena acumulada innundaba su cuerpo.

—Entonces prepárate… —Dicho esto, caminó a la puerta y dio un portazo colosal.

Anastasia Steele no era una prostituta, aunque todo el mundo se empeñaba en llamarla así una y otra vez. Estaba cansada de eso, ¡tan cansada! Sentía que estaba arruinada desde el preciso momento de su nacimiento. ¿Cómo era que siempre se las arreglaba para que el mundo creyera que era una vil ramera? Odiaba haber nacido pobre, haber nacido débil y en un mundo hostil que jamás le daba oportunidades.

Se encerró en su habitación a hacer lo único que podía hacer, llorar como si fuera una niña pequeña a causa de su desafortunada vida. Y es que realmente lo era, la gente no podía imaginar cuán herida estaba. Tan herida que no entendía cómo había logrado estar en pie y entera a esas alturas de la vida. No quería más, nunca más.

Cuando Christian llegó al atardecer, se percató de inmediato de que la casa estaba aseada y eso le molestó, como de costumbre. Lanzó el maletín sobre el sillón y dio zancadas hasta la habitación de la chica. Golpeó salvajemente la puerta, no podía esperar a dejarle en claro a la muchacha que debía atenerse a vivir bajo sus reglas; luego de cinco minutos se dio por vencido. La puerta no se abrió y ningún ruido salió desde adentro. ¿Se había ido?

Una alocada y trágica idea pasó por su mente. Quizás se había suicidado, y se asustó de sobremanera. No podía permitir que alguien muriera en su casa, por lo que siguió insistiendo hasta el cansancio. Intentó recordar cómo se llamaba la chica y, luego de unos segundos la llamó por su nombre.

—¿Anastasia? ¿Estás ahí? —Fingió buena voluntad.

—¡No!

—¡Por supuesto que estás! ¡Sal de ahí!

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Deberías estar feliz de no ver mi cara!

Al menos estaba viva. Quizás se había molestado por dejarla con la mesa servida en la mañana. —¡Y lo estoy! —gritó.

—¡Idiota! —chilló desde adentro. Había intentado no hacerlo, pero finalmente había terminado odiándolo. Por su culpa el mundo se empeñaría en decir que no era más que su prostituta, y lo peor era que aquella era la mejor opción que tenía: Soportar que el mundo creyera que quería seducir a Christian Grey. ¡Si las personas supieran! ¡Si tan sólo supieran! Lloró.

Nunca lo habían llamado de esa manera, al menos no en su presencia, y no lo permitiría. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chiquilla muerta de hambre a tratarlo de esa forma? Debía estar agradecida por que había cedido ante sus caprichos estúpidos. —¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Repítelo en mi cara! —rugió, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar—. ¡A ver si te atreves a decírmelo de frente!

Ella abrió la puerta violentamente y lo encaró. El viento le pegó de lleno en el rostro y la violencia en las palabras de la chica lo sorprendió. Nunca lo habían encarado de esa manera. —¡Dije que eres un IDIOTA!

Quiso golpearla. En sus treinta y dos años de vida, Christian no había sentido el deseo de golpear a una mujer, hasta ese momento. Gracias a Dios para la chica, tenía ciertos valores que debía respetar, y entre ellos estaba el jamás levantarle la mano a una fémina. Iba a protestar en su defensa cuando ella pasó a su lado, golpeándolo en el pecho para que la dejara pasar y continuó. —¡Eres un idiota que no sabe respetar a las mujeres! Yo no quiero seducirte y quiero que lo tengas claro. ¡Evita que tus mujeres vengan aquí a molestarme!

—Si no respetara a las mujeres no estarías viva en este instante. —respondió, ignorando la última parte.

—¡No me intimidas para nada! ¡No eres más que un alcohólico con delirios de grandeza! —No había terminado de decirlo cuando ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Se había excedido, y le costaría caro. Todos los vellos de su piel se erizaron, expectantes ante las represalias, pero nada sucedió. Él la observó con evidente rencor y luego de unos segundos habló fuerte y duro. —Quiero que te vayas de mi casa.

Se quedó impávida. Lo había arruinado todo. ¿En qué momento había perdido el control de esa manera? Siempre había sido buena para guardar todas sus emociones, no sabía cómo había sucedido eso. No se reconocía a sí misma, aún podía sentir la adrenaAnastasiaa subiendo por su cuerpo gracias a la discusión.

—Espera, lo siento… —murmuró—. Olvida lo que dije, no volverá a suceder —bramó, mientras todas las lágrimas que le quedaban fluían por su rostro sin parar. No quería volver a la calle, lo único que quería era un techo y una familia. ¿Por qué no podía darle una miserable oportunidad? ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en tacharla de prostituta y estorbo? Era injusto, muy injusto—. Lo prometo, fue sólo que… no sé que me pasó. Discúlpame…

Él no la escuchó, de hecho, tomó su maletín y sin detenerse a escuchar su teatro se metió en la alcoba. No estaba para estupideces de una chica inmadura. Nunca pensó que alguien lo ofendería de esa manera, era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía y le molestaba. Era consciente de que su respetabilidad había bajado considerablemente, pero jamás había imaginado que tanto. Se recostó en la cama y miró la fotografía. Seguramente ella reprobaría su vida, a ella nunca le había gustado que bebiera.

¿En qué momento había dejado de ser Christian Grey?

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. —Me quedaré… —Había dicho ella desde afuera, ya no estaba llorando y sonaba mucho más digna.

Bien, que hiciera lo que quisiera, ya no le importaba nada. Se sentó en la cama y se sirvió whisky en un vaso sucio. Volvió a escucharla mientras el alcohol le quemaba la garganta. —Sé que no confías en mí, pero debes saber que no quiero nada de ti. Sólo quiero estar lejos del Centro de Reclusión y tú… eres lo único que me queda. Lamento haber arruinado tu vida.

Al menos lo admitía, que era terriblemente molesta y que estaba estorbando en esa casa. Se sirvió otra copa y se levantó pesadamente. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación para decirle unas cuantas verdades en el rostro, ella ya no estaba. Se había metido en su cuarto.

No entendía nada, ¿por qué esa chica quería que él la ayudara? Él era la persona menos confiable del mundo, no tenía palabra, no tenía presencia y sólo le quedaba un nombre deshonrado por sus errores. Estaba a punto de perderlo todo en el mundo a causa de su estupidez e irresponsabilidad. No, él no era ese héroe fantástico que ella quería creer, ni siquiera podía sentir empatía por las personas. Suspiró arruinado.

Christian Grey era sólo un tipo alcohólico que había tocado fondo hacía mucho tiempo

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**¿Y? ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! GRACIAS!**

* * *

**Publicación: 15/02/2014**


End file.
